


Talk some sense to me

by starplatinuum



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starplatinuum/pseuds/starplatinuum
Summary: He thought it would help, wearing the other’s jacket. It did at first, but as time passed, it became more like torture. But he couldn’t let go. He didn’t want to.He closed his eyes and picked up the glass. It felt cold against his lips. They always felt like that without Berlin’s lips on them.





	Talk some sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my writing is shit but they're not
> 
> I felt a really strong need to write this after spending a few days on lcdp twitter
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy <3

He was standing on the balcony, leaning on the concrete railing on which a glass of amber-colored whiskey stood, glistening in the moonlight. You could see the distant lights of Toledo in the distance. The air was crisp, and a soft, cool breeze was blowing.

And yet, Palermo felt like he was suffocating.

That’s how he’s been since he had lost Andres. And now, he was gazing up at the stars, wearing the only jacket that was left of him. And Palermo could still smell the faint scent of Berlin’s cologne.

He thought it would help, wearing the other’s jacket. It did at first, but as time passed, it became more like torture. But he _couldn’t_ let go. He didn’t _want_ to.

He closed his eyes and picked up the glass. It felt cold against his lips. They always felt like that without Berlin’s lips on them.

Palermo took a sip of the liquor, trying to enjoy the burn it left to linger in his throat. He glanced up at the sky again in a desperate attempt to prevent the unwanted tears from falling.

It wasn’t the first night he spent looking up at the stars, as if he didn’t know what would he see up there. He spent countless hours gazing at the night sky, just because him and Andres did it sometimes.

But after a few sleepless nights and one too many glasses of whiskey, he would struggle to keep his eyes open. He fell down onto a nearby chair letting the glass roll off onto the concrete and shatter into millions of tiny, glistening shards.

“Just like my heart,” Palermo thought. And soon, he let sleep engulf him.

*

“Oh, Martin. What are you doing to yourself?”

A familiar, warm voice. Gentle, yet demanding at the same time. A voice Palermo knew all too well.

His eyes snapped wide open. It was the same balcony, the same mansion, and yet, Berlin was standing in front of him. He was wearing that red and black jacket Palermo always loved seeing him in.

“Andres? I thought you were dead,” he said, walking up to the man in front of him. He knew that there was no point in saying such things, and yet, he couldn’t help it. He wanted to run up to him and hug him, kiss him again. Just one more time. One final time.

But he knew that if he did, he’d wake up.

“Because I am. But I just can’t stand seeing you so miserable.” He chuckled, walking up to Palermo. “I really hope you’re not planning on joining me.”

This time Palermo let out a dry, humorless laugh. He felt Berlin’s strong arms wrap around him from behind.

God, he missed this. He’s gonna miss it even more in the morning.

“Andres, before you… left, I wanted to tell you something. I needed to, but I never had the balls to tell you.”

He felt Berlin’s chest shake with laughter.

“Ah, Nairobi. Always speaks her mind, that woman. I’ve always respected her for that,” he said. Palermo rolled his eyes; Andres always loved to make speeches. Even short ones. “Anyway, proceed to what you were about to tell me.”

“I love you,” Martin blurted out before he could think of a subtle way of putting it. “So fucking much it drives me crazy. I should’ve told you while you were still alive.”

Berlin turned Palermo around in his arms. A tiny smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He slowly leaned forward and pressed a long, gentle kiss to the other’s lips. When he pulled away, his smile got a bit wider.

“I know. I’ve always known,” he said, putting his hands on Martin’s cheeks, and stroking them gently with his thumbs. “In the last months, do you know what was important to me? What I really cared about?”

Palermo shook his head. A single tear slid down his cheek.

“It was knowing that I will live forever right here. In that beautiful, complicated mind of yours.”

Berlin pressed another long, but gentle kiss to his lips. Behind him, in the distance, dawn began to break.

“I love you too, Martin. Never forget that.”

And just like that, he walked away, back into the mansion. And Palermo would never see him again.

*

He sat up straight, his eyes snapping wide open. It was still dark. Palermo glanced at the screen of his phone. It was almost 4 am.

_I will live forever right here. In that beautiful, complicated mind of yours._

“You fucking idiot,” Palermo hissed through gritted teeth. “You’ll forever live in the remains of my shattered heart.”

He glanced at the floor, where all the shards lay.

Right. He should go find another glass.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm realy sorry if i got anything wrong. I still haven't watched s3, but I felt I needed to write this
> 
> Also, I wrote this while listening to i found by amber run, hence the title
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
